Scars
by Litening-strike-prime
Summary: Wheeljack walks in on Speedblast((my oc))at a bad time...


**Hi people! Update!I won't be finishing Speaking out for a while but here's a short story!People it is** **depressing**** and graphic so if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read like always and enjoy!-LSP**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Transformers:Prime.**

* * *

Wheeljack walked down the halls of the Autobot base,It was just him and Speedblast since the bots had gone on seperate misions "Speedy's quite today"he thought as he walked passed Speedblast's room but toke no notice as he ventured to the main area.

Inside the room Speedblast held an energon blade in her hand,it shone as she twirled it and whispered"This will make the pain go away" as she re-trackted the armour on her arm and slowly,painfully cut the protoform underneath.

In the main area Wheeljack decided to go cheeck if Speedblast was okay,so he walked to her room and keyed in code"What's she doing?"he thought as the door opend slowly but when It was fully open wheeljack was horified at what he saw...his aprentice was cuting herself.

"Kid what're ya doing?!"He said and walked in makeing Speedblast jump and hide the blade and her arm behind her back"Nothing!"she said and smiled nerveously.

Wheeljack had saw what she was doing"Kid..."he said in a 'I know what you were doing' voice that Speedblast knew all too well.

Speedblast sighed and revealed her arm and the energon couverd blade.

Wheeljack saw both her arm and the blade which made his optics widen"Kid?Why?"He asked as he saw the multiple cuts,old and new,Some where comepletly healed but left scars.

"um..."Speedblast trailed off and looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world,the long pause made Wheeljack uneasy so he crouched infront of her"Answer me"he said in a sereious tone.

Speedblast looked at the ground a little longer"...Becasue I'm useless"she said and toed the floor gentley,Wheeljack listend to what she said"Useless?You're not useless"He told her.

"Yes I am...I can't do anything right"She said as Wheeljack put a hand on her shoulder"Kid...You do lots of things right"he told her which made her look at him with teary optics."Name some"She sniffled and waited for an answer."The time you stopped Shockwave from destroying me and the time you saved Optimus"he told her.

"I caused those times"She said.

"Yeah but you reliesed whst you did and did the oposite"he said and put a finger underer her chin."You're not useless"he said as she looked at him and sniffled"really?"she asked sadly."yes"He said.

Wheeljack smiledat her but then something struck him"You have to stop"he said to her and she nodded"I will"she said"Promise?"Wheeljack asked"Promise"Speedblast told him as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"G-good"Wheeljack stammerd."You're stammering"Speedblast said and giggled."Don't talk about it"Wheeljack growled."STAMMER!"She shouted over and over again."Do I have to call Screamer?"Wheeljack joked."AAAHHH!YOU PROMISED!"Speedblast screamed and ran from the room as fast as she could as Wheeljack noticed that the knife was gone."Too far this time Jackie"He thought and ran after her."Kid I was messing!"he shouted in hope that he could stop her.

Wheeljack searched for Speedblast for hours but had no luck in finding her."Kid..."he said loudly but not a shout."If you can hear me...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it I was jokeing"he said,he didn't know Speedblast was hideing in a small space between the wall and the air-vent just abouve Wheeljack.

She twirled the knife in her hand and cut herself six times."I forgive you"She whispered but Wheeljack heard her."Don't do it kid"he said but she still drove the knife into her protoform deeper than before and bit her lip to stop a pained whimper from escapeing as she dragged it across the width of her arm and energon leaked out."Nobody would care anyway"She said as she pushed it deeper."I care"She geard Wheeljack say.

That was all she needed to know ,that someone cared about her so she pulled the knife out and flinched at the sharp pain that shot threw her entire arm and threw the knife out of her hideing spot and watched as Wheeljack looked up."h-hi"She said as her voice cracked."Hey kid"He said and helped her out of the place.

"I'm sorry"she sniffled."It's okay kid"He said and walked to the med-bay with her and patched her arms up and smiled back"Never again?"He asked."Never again"She said.


End file.
